mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sonic is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His moves are taken directly from Brawl and Sonic Battle. Attributes Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Side Kick. 3% *Downward Tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% *Downward Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a Mule Kick. 8%. *Forward Smash: Does a wind-up punch. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Kicks upwards out in front of him twice. The first kick is weak but traps opponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 8% for the second. *Upward Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 14% uncharged, 4 hits for 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. 10%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Insta-Shield. Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals two hits, with the second hit having more knockback. Two hits each for 7%. *Forward Aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Five hits for 2 each, then another one for 3% *Backward Aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag, but it can be a very effective "Wall of Pain." 13%. *Upward Aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. First hit deals 9%, second hit deals 6%. *Downward Aerial: Downwards sex kick. 8%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches both hands out to grab. *Pummel: Knees opponent. First hit 3%, all other hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards. 8% *Upward Throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards weakly. 16% *Downward Throw: Performs a Spin Dash on the opponent. 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs onto the stage and kicks forward with both legs. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Sonic jumps onto the stage in ball form from the foreground and makes his Brawl pose. He says, "Hey, I'm ready when you are." *Taunts: **Standard: Sonic runs in place and then faces the camera. **Side: Sonic does a backflip and poses, tutting. **Down: Sonic flips, does his Sonic Adventure pose, then exclaims "YES!" *Revival platform: Stands on all seven Chaos Emeralds. *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Wins: Gives a thumbs up and says, "Nobody can keep up with me!" Occasionally, he will rub the palms of his hands and say "Too easy. That was a piece of cake!" He might also do a flip and pose, all while saying, "Man, I looked forward to that!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. In competitive play Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Sonic1n.png|Sonic taunting in Sky Sanctuary Zone. Sonic2x.png| and Sonic running in Chaos Shrine. Sonic3.png|Sonic forward smashing in Galaxy Tours. Sonic4c.png|Sonic using Light Dash on in Green Hill Zone. Sonicbig.gif|Sonic's first line art in the DOJO!! External links *Sonic's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Sonic's Animation Archive. *Sonic's Brawlification petition. *Sonic's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe